El girasol que reemplazó al Sol
by Zafira Profundis
Summary: Los cactus y Kawaki se parecían, ambos rodeados de espinas. Y para poder cuidarlo Himawari debía ser paciente y espinarse un par de veces. [KawaHima]. Serie de oneshots sin conexión.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Ni _Naruto_ ni _Boruto_ me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers y SemiAU.

 **Aclaraciones:** Kawaki y Boruto ya son adolescentes, quizá de 17 o 18 años y Himawari 14 o 15 (no hice buenos cálculos).

* * *

 **Pantaletas infantiles**

* * *

—Tadaima.

Himawari colocó los zapatos en el lugar indicado para no causarle molestias a su madre ni que nadie se tropezara con ellos. Miró curiosa el fondo del pasillo en espera de una respuesta a su saludo pero no hubo nada, salvo el silencio persistente. Había dos pares de zapatos aparte de los suyos, los cuales identificó fácilmente y por ello le extrañó que hubiera tanta tranquilidad a sabiendas de la personalidad de los dueños de los pares de calzado.

«¿Se habrán matado?» pensó la joven con un sentimiento sombrío en su pecho ante esa posibilidad.

Aquel día que su padre trajo consigo a un niño de nombre Kawaki a casa Himawari supo el cambio radical que se daría con la presencia del chico. De primera vista le pareció alto a pesar de compartir la misma edad de su hermano, e incluso pensó que tendría más años por poseer aquella estatura, sin embargo su padre confesó que aún era un niño, provocando el fruncir de cejas de Kawaki por la comparación con Boruto, el cual también se quejó. Sus padres estuvieron encargados de hacer sentir cómodo a Kawaki, pero su personalidad, actitud y áspero vocabulario provocaba situaciones incómodas de las cuales pondría a prueba la paciencia de cualquiera, pero la empatía con la cual su padre miraba al chico inyectaba espíritu a la familia para soportar los ademanes de Kawaki.

Boruto era el inconforme con la situación, pero sabía que Kawaki representaba un posible daño para Konoha, por lo tanto prestó su tolerancia para la causa, aunque aquello no significaba una aceptación completa del idiota en su hogar y familia.

De aquella fecha y suceso que marcó a la familia Uzumaki de algún modo habían transcurrido seis años. Aún su padre cobijaba a Kawaki al ver potencia en sus técnicas; varias veces intentó escapar, pero nadie podía hacer desaparecer un millón de clones de sombra del Séptimo, ni siquiera un aguerrido ninja como demostró ser Kawaki. Himawari tuvo poco acercamiento hacia él, incluso Kawaki le demostró en varias ocasiones su desprecio, sin embargo al disculparse de algún modo —con dientes apretados, mirada desviada y un escudo de indiferencia— por el jarrón roto que le hizo a su madre, ella vio una chispa. Y aunque en la actualidad su relación no fuera cercana ni de amigos, podía decir orgullosa que habían avanzado y que aquel desdén proyectado del par de ojos de Kawaki había disminuido, al igual que su gran colección de palabras altisonantes —de las cuales se corregía cuando su madre carraspeaba fuertemente, poniéndolo levemente nervioso— y reservarlas para discusiones con su hermano. La incomodidad que ocasionaban aquellas peleas verbales como físicas —su padre había tenido que intervenir para separarlos, ganándose un puñetazo o patada en el proceso— se tornó en monotonía de la buena, aunque en ocasiones su madre debía alzar la voz para poner orden y calmar los ánimos tanto de Kawaki, Boruto y su padre —que harto de tanto insulto, pelea y repetidos "viejos" dirigidos a su persona—.

Himawari se adentró hacia su hogar. Incluso pensó en usar el Byakugan para ubicar a su hermano y a Kawaki, quizá también para bloquear sus flujos de chakra y dejarlos inmóviles hasta la hora de la cena; era una medida de seguridad para evitar el daño de sus cuerpos como de su hogar, con las constantes peleas de ese par su madre había tenido que remodelar varias cosas mientras su padre había derramado lágrimas por el final trágico de sus adoradas macetas.

Sus pisadas fueron calmadas pero cautelosas como las de un gato. La sala estaba vacía, igualmente el comer y cocina, por su estado intacto y orden Himawari desechó que ese fuera el lugar de campo de batalla, lo que dejaba las otras zonas de la casa como posibles opciones.

No fue hasta un par de golpes secos lo que la distrajo y le impidió continuar su búsqueda por las escaleras. El ruido provenía de la lavandería, utilizando su rapidez y entrenamiento ninja, Himawari se deslizó hasta llegar a ese punto.

Abrió la puerta sin temor a ser descubierta y se topó con…

—¡Maldito pervertido!

—¡¿Hah?! ¡¿Qué el pervertido soy yo?! ¡Me lo dice el _siscon_!

—¡Deja de poner excusas y quita tus asquerosas manos de la ropa interior de mi hermanita!

—¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que quite mis manos si tú no me sueltas, estúpido?!

—¡¿Quién me dice que la soltarás y no te las llevarás?!

—¡¿Para qué querría unos jodidos calzones infantiles como éstos?! ¡Ni que fuera un puto puberto!

—¡Ja, cómo si me fuera a creer lo que dices! ¡Si bien que tienes esas…! ¡Esas cosas en tu habitación!

—¡Esas cosas ni siquiera son mías…! ¡¿Y cómo mierda entraste a mi cuarto y por qué?!

—¡El cuarto que tienes antes era mío! ¡Tengo todo el pinche derecho de entrar ahí cuando se me antoje! ¡Y no cambies el tema, _yankie_! ¡No dejaré que corrompas aún más a mi hermanita!

—¡Como si tu hermana necesitara ser más corrompida, ya es un demonio con cara de ángel!

Tratar de describir la escena de tal pelea resultaría complicado para Himawari en aquellos momentos. Tuvo que pasar algunos minutos en los cuales buscó la razón, de esta vez, del por qué de la pelea, y cuando Himawari lo descubrió un intenso sentimiento la abochornó desde el interior que tornó su rostro en uno rojizo, muy similar al de su madre cada vez que su padre la sorprendía por la espalda.

Y es que en las manos de su hermano y Kawaki, siendo estirado con fuerza hasta convertirse en apenas una línea visible, se hallaba su ropa interior, no cualquiera sino la más infantil que poseía, la que tenía estampados de ositos pandas por cualquier lado. Desconocía el cómo había llegado a las manos de ese par pero era vergonzoso, mucho para ella, sobre todo tras haber escuchado la discusión, de la cual no sabría a quien favorecer, pues aunque Boruto intentara defenderla el hecho de que estuviera tocando su pantaleta y forcejeando con Kawaki lo convertía en un cómplice.

Su Byakugan se activó automáticamente y el calor de sus mejillas desapareció. Sus pasos se vovieron lo suficientemente audibles para que ambos chicos dejaran de pelear y observaran bajo el marco de la puerta de la lavandería la figura silenciosa, amenazante, y posiblemente aun avergonzada, de Himawari con su letal doujutsu activado.

Kawaki y Boruto soltaron la infantil pantaleta que hizo un "pop" en el suelo con los rostros tiernos de aquellos osos pandas arrugados por el maltrato.

Al unísono balbucearon, incapaces de saber cómo explicar tamaña situación y salir ilesos de aquello, incluso Kawaki se halló sin sus acostumbradas palabras sazonadas con maldiciones.

Los dos muchachos solo pudieron tragar seco cuando Himawari cerró con suavidad la puerta tras de sí al avanzar hacia ellos.

* * *

—Tadaima.

Hinata Uzumaki avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala donde encontró a su hija leyendo tranquilamente una revista. Ella respondió amablemente a su saludo para retomar la lectura. Hinata no se extrañaba del comportamiento de su hija, quieta y calmada, sin embargo lo que hizo que por poco las bolsas con las compras se le cayeran de las manos por la impresión fue ver las cabezas de Boruto y Kawaki recostasdas en el regazo de su hija, cada uno en un costado distino, profundamente dormidos y… con significantes moretones en el rostro.

Se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿S-Sucedió algo?

—Oh, ¿te refieres a onii-chan y Kawaki-kun? Estuvieron peleando pero los tranquilicé con el nuevo movimiento que la tía Hanabi me enseñó. Despertarán en un par de horas o hasta mañana.

—Ya veo —Hinata colocó una sonrisa nerviosa por la tranquilidad con la cual Himawari le comunicó aquello.

Miró la casa y suspiró aliviada de ver que no hubo daños materiales. Se adentró a la mesa para comenzar con los preparativos de la mesa mientras el rostro de Himawari, remarcado por el manto nocturno y largo que era su cabello, se sonrojaba nuevamente pero aunado a un fruncimiento de cejas.

—Mi ropa interior no es infantil —masculló.

Volvió a abrir la revista, precisamente aquella sección donde se ilustraban modelos más maduros de ropa interior, casi podría decir que era lencería. Desconocía por qué su padre tenía ese tipo de cosas en su despacho pero lo había tomado prestado. Quizá ese fin de semana saldría a comprar algunas cosas.

Una vez más miró a Boruto y Kawaki, pero no dejó que la estampa de sus rostros serenos y tranquilos le debilitaran el corazón.

—Cuando mis piernas se duerman, los dejaré botados en el piso —dijo.

* * *

A comparación de Hinata y su reacción, cuando Naruto llegó a casa, cansado y agotado, la escena de su hija —su bebé, su girasol, su nena, su princesa— teniendo las respectivas cabezas de Boruto y Kawaki —su hijo adoptivo— en el regazo impactó todo su ser y los temores guardados en su interior respecto a esos temas relacionados con su hija afloraron.

El grito del Séptimo se escuchó en media Konoha.


	2. Paciencia con las espinas

**_Disclaimer:_** Ni _Naruto_ ni _Boruto_ me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles spoilers.

* * *

 **Paciencia con las espinas**

* * *

—¿Te gusta nuestro jardín?

Kawaki tensó los hombros al escuchar aquella infantil y molesta voz detrás suyo. Miró por la orilla del ojo la figura diminuta de la Uzumaki, quien cerraba la puerta suavemente y daba pasos graciosos hasta donde se hallaba; por lo menos fue inteligente de quedarse algo lejos.

No le respondió por estar más concentrado en los pensamientos dirigidos al cómo escapar de aquel lugar, aunque por más ideas que planeara ese tonto de naranja siempre intervenía y era más poderoso que él, no debía subestimarlo considerando que aún era un mocoso. De solo pensarlo le hizo apretar los puños. Había escapado de una organización de delincuentes para caer en el algo peor.

Quizá la cárcel hubiera estado mejor.

—Esos girasoles los planté con mamá la semana pasada, la tía Ino recibió varias semillas y nos las regaló. A todos nos gustan los girasoles —explicó la pequeña ante el silencio de parte del chico, quien mantenía fija la mirada hacia el frente, un punto inexistente que Himawari, con sus ojos color cielo diurno intentaba también encontrar pero solo veía lejanía, horizonte y oscuridad.

La pequeña Uzumaki balanceó los pies, incómoda por el silencio, algo de lo cual no estaba acostumbrada. Su familia siempre hacía ruido, su mamá al cocinar y mover los utensilios de cocina, o tarareando; su hermano levantándose de golpe al quedarse dormido o exclamar maldiciones al perder una partida en su consola; o bien su padre cuando se pegaba con el sillón en el dedo pequeño del pie o riendo nerviosamente cuando su madre lo encontraba comiendo ramen instantáneo a hurtadillas. Siempre había ruido en casa, el silencio era extraño, y aunque hubiera lapsos de ello, no eran incómodos ni largos. El silencio de Kawaki sí.

Adentro sus padres discutían respecto a Kawaki y su comportamiento, apenas cumpliría una semana desde que llegó. Pasadas las primeras impresiones, las constantes quejas de parte de Boruto, los señalamientos de tío Shikamaru respecto al peligro que representaba el poder de Kawaki y su escasa información habían hecho que su hogar se sintiera tenso. Kawaki daba miedo, era mal hablado —su madre siempre le tapaba los oídos cuando el chico hablaba o le pedía salir de la habitación en la cual se hallaban mientras su padre carraspeaba fuertemente y Boruto fulminaba con la mirada al mohicano—, casi no comía y siempre parecía un gato arisco ante cualquier ofrecimiento de amabilidad.

Como si la desconociera. Aunque Himawari sabía que debía darle espacio, su naturaleza sociable y curiosidad la movían a acercarse aunque Kawaki pintara una barrera gracias a esas miradas cortantes, muecas de desagrado y un sentimiento agrio desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

La mirada de Himawari cayó en un cactus abandonado, se hallaba escondido entre los girasoles arreglados, rosas y flores silvestres que sus padres habían sembrado y cuidado. Recordó vagamente el cómo su padre se había espinado al trasplantarlo a otra maceta y la sarta de maldiciones que echó cuando intentó regarlo y cortarle algunas espinas. Su madre, con paciencia, le explicó cómo se debía podar un cactus, regarlo y cuidarlo, sonriendo mientras comentaba que cuidar a un cactus era complicado por las espinas pero si se tenía paciencia podría resultar más fácil dedicarse a su cuidado, teniendo como resultado menos dolor ante el contacto de la espinas y una mejor apreciación al florecimiento de sus flores que, pese a hallarse rodeadas de puntiagudas espinas, del interior de aquella planta surgían bellos botones teñidos de colores cálidos.

Himawari sonrió ante el recuerdo, y sin que Kawaki lo esperara, ésta se sentó a su costado, pero sin ser atrevida y guardando la distancia, observando hacia la nada. Divagó sobre dibujar con los dedos y siluetas que solo ella podía ver: figuras de conejos con cuernos de venado, flores, un castillo, o la cara de su hermano cuando comía hamburguesas.

Kawaki no se movió pero era difícil no distraerse con los dibujos imaginarios de la mocosa, los cuales intervenían con su campo de visión.

Le dedicó un fruncimiento de cejas.

—Deja de hacer eso —dijo en un cortante gruñido, como un animal fastidiado ante la invasión de otro—. Es tonto.

—Decoro lo que ves.

—¿Hah? —la respuesta de la niña de cabello azul dejó confundido a Kawaki, que ya pensaba que la idiotez era hereditaria.

—Sea lo que sea que estás viendo, allá —Himawari apuntó a un lugar indefinido que abarcaba todo lo que Kawaki veía, una nada desolada y vacía, representante de recuerdos, pensamientos y planes teñidos de malas experiencia y amargura—, es feo o no te hace sentir bien, creo que con algunas conejos que comen polvo estelar, girasoles que pueden ser soles… ¡O un dinosaurio con dientes de caramelo! Creo que te darían una mejor vista. Si todo eso estuviera en lo que ves, no tendrías esa cara —comentó Himawari al verle.

Kawaki volvió a fruncir el ceño. Bufó y se puso de pie.

—No veía nada y no necesito esas cosas tontas.

Se alejó, caminando hacia el portón de la casa y saliendo de ésta. A Kawaki se le había implantado un detector en su tobillo y tenía permitido acceder a delimitadas zonas de Konoha, aunque su rango no era más allá que la cercanía de la casa del Hokage. Himawari no lo detuvo al saber que no escaparía o iría lejos y que probablemente volvería.

Le había visto cabecear y aspirar el aroma de las rosas presentes en el jardín, estaba segura que tarde o temprano terminaría durmiendo en su cama —y no debajo de ésta o en el suelo— y aceptando que el aroma de aromatizante de telas a rosas era para su comodidad y no una trampa que pudiera herirle la piel.

La pequeña balanceó los pies y miró al cactus. Asintió con determinación.

—Paciencia, debo tener paciencia —se dijo a sí misma.

Si quería aprender a cuidar a un cactus, primero debía tener paciencia de cómo evitar la espinas o acostumbrarse a picarse con una de ellas. Kawaki era un cactus, y tenía muchas espinas, ya se había espinado con un par de ellas pero seguiría intentándolo.

Estaba segura que en su interior guardaba botones de cálidos colores.

* * *

 **Notas:** Tengo algo con los cactus.


End file.
